Six Feet Under
by Easier2Run
Summary: Sylar had found the perfect way to get his revenge on Mohinder.


- Takes place some time after Sylar escapes from Mohinder, when Peter 'died'.

- WARNINGS: Charachter death.

- Rating:

- Summary: Sylar had found the perfect way tp get back at Mohinder.

**Six Feet Under**

-----------------------------------------------

Sylar had found the perfect way to get his revenge on Mohinder.

For weeks he thought of the most painful way to get back at the doctor.

And thanks to the man with the ability to turn invisible, he could roam the streets and alleys during the night without being seen. And in turn he witnessed some extraordinary things. Like a woman, being able to turn herself into... well, whoever.

Later he learned her gift had been so much more complex.

All he had to do at this point was to find Mohinder. He could be anywhere. But humans are stupid. Even after nearly being killed, getting Peter Petrelli killed, Mohinder wouldn't have the sense to run for his life. Because Sylar had come to know Mohinder better then the Indian expected. Mohinder didn't value his life, not like he should. And now, he really had nothing to loose.

So Sylar went to the only place Mohinder would never leave. His father's apartment.

Mohinder had a weak heart. And Sylar knew from the start that it would be the death of him. He couldn't let go of his deceased father. He had to prove himself time and time again to a person who cared even less when he was alive then he does now.

And every day Mohinders heart grew weaker and weaker. The sadness swelling inside his body would literally leak out of him. And that's when he was the most beautiful. As Zane, Sylar had seen Mohinder at his strongest and at his frailest.

He couldn't wait to see that dispair in those black eyes again. Eyes witch had glowed with anticipation and excitement the first time they met. But as time moved on, that glow faded to a faint shimmer somewhere deep within his soul.

And that night. Pinned to the ceiling. Groaning in pain. Sylar could here it burn out.

He was broken and it was the most thrilling thing he had ever witnessed. Watching the life drain in the eyes of his victims were nothing compared to Mohinder. Mohinder turned pain into art. The most beautiful art there will ever be.

He needed to see it again.

And what better way to break Mohinder than to bring back his ultimate tormentor?

----------------------------------------

Standing outside Mohinders apartment Sylar shivered with excitement. He could hear Mohinder inside, he was so predictable. Of course he was here, Sylar hadn't expected anything else.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door softly. Mohinders heartbeat quickened. And he could hear the careful steps toward the door.

Sylar swiftly covered the grin on his face with a stone cold expression when the door slowly opened.

If Mohinder hadn't kept his hand on the handle he most certainly would have fallen backwards from the shock.

"Mohinder." Sylar said, watching the emotions in the Indian mans eyes. He sucked it in like a cold drink on a hot summer day. Savouring every drop.

"F-father..."

------------------------------------------

"You're dead." Mohinder stated, walking backwards into his apartment.

"Am I?" Sylar followed and shut the door behind him.

"I saw you. You were dead-" His voice broke.

"You see me now. Do I look dead?" Sylar walked closer to Mohinder who had to steady himself by leaning back against his desk.

"I- I spread your ashes. They showed me- they made me identify your body."

"You shouldn't always believe what you see, you should have learned that by now." Sylar stepped closer, only inches away now, "Things aren't always what they seem, Mohinder."

Than Mohinder did something Sylar never would have expected. He pushed his father away forcefully. Sylar stumbled back but didn't fall.

"You were alive all this time? Leaving me and mother to think you had been murdered?" Mohinder shouted angrily, pointing a finger at his father.

Oh this was priceless. He smirked, unable to stop himself.

Mohinder stared in shock at his father smiling at a time like this.

Mohinder grabbed his head in disbelief. Was this really happening? Had he fallen asleep over his laptop again? Had he been drink- This wasn't real. His father might not have been the most humble person but he would never do this.

"You're not real." Mohinder accused, slumping back on his desk.

Sylar moved forward, putting his hands on the desk on either side of Mohinders hips, "Oh I'm real."

Mohinder looked into his eyes, searching for the truth, "No. You're not my father."

"Unfortunately... I am." Sylar cheered on the inside at the hurt expression on Mohinders face.

"I had the perfect daughter. What use could I possibly have of a son? Of you?"

Mohinders throat tightened.

"She was special. She was everything. You? Are nothing."

Tears welled up, making his eyes shimmer.

Sylar brought a hand up to Mohinders face, catching a tear on his thumb as he caressed his cheek softly, mockingly.

"No matter what you do. You'll always be nothing."

Mohinder closed his eyes as more tears ran down his face.

And when he opened his eyes... his father was gone. The touch on his cheek fading.

-------------------------------------------

He was going insane. He really was.

He turned around to lean on the flat surface of his desk but stumbled back in surprise. Peter was sitting in his chair. Legs stretched out over the desk. Grinning.

"You must think you're the one who's dead." Peter laughed. But it wasn't a laugh Peter would laugh. It was mocking and superior.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Mohinder felt like he was being toyed with. This person was neither his father or Peter.

Peter stood up quickly, making the chair slam into the wall behind him.

Mohinder did know better, that this person probably had more powers than these, but he made a dash for the door anyway, for a spilt second thinking, feeling, like his life meant something.

But when all the furniture lined along the wall were dragged in front of the door, Mohinder remembered his insignificance.

_And who will protect you?_

Who'd come and save him? Who'd risk their life for him? He had no one.

"Going somewhere?"

Mohinder whirled around at his fathers voice. Peter and Chandra were both advancing on him.

"You've never been a fighter have you?" The father questioned his son.

"I died trying to save your life." Peter accused.

"You should have died along with your sister."

"I came to you. And you got me killed."

Mohinder shook his head slowly, "You're not real. You're dead!"

Peter reached behind him and pulled out a gun. He offered it to Mohinder who looked at it before he looked up at Peter.

"Take it." Peter urged, "If you're so sure we're dead, we can't die a second time right?" Peter grinned and motioned Mohinder to take a shot at his father.

Mohinder reluctantly took the gun.

He studied the gun in his hand, "If I'm dreaming. If this isn't real... I can't die either." He turned the gun and shot himself in the heart... where he hurt the most.

_All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you_

And six feet under ground now  
I  
Now I do

--------------------------------------

Lyrics: Linkin Park – The Little Things Give You Away


End file.
